eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Haus Frey
Haus Tully |Lehnsherr_2 = ab Haus Baelish von Harrenhal |Nebenlinien = Haus Frey von Schnellwasser |Gegründet = vor 600 Jahren }} Haus Frey vom Kreuzweg (engl.: House Frey of the Crossing) ist ein Adelshaus in den Flusslanden. Ihr Hauptsitz sind die Zwillinge, zwei identisch aufgebaute Burgen an den beiden gegenüberliegenden Ufern des Grünen Arms des Trident. Der Lord des Hauses wird Lord vom Kreuzweg genannt. Ihr Wappen zeigt Zwillingstürme, blau auf grauem Grund. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt ihr Wappen zwei Türme, verbunden durch eine Brücke, blau auf grauem Grund. Geschichte Haus Frey ist eines der jüngeren Häuser in Westeros. Es wurde vor etwa 600 Jahren gegründet, als der Gründer des Hauses eine wackelige Holzbrücke über den Grünen Arm des Tridents schlug. Sein Enkel vollendete den Bau der Brücke und errichtete hölzerne Festungen auf beiden Seiten. Spätere Generationen ersetzten die Holzkonstruktionen durch zwei identische Festungen aus Stein. Ein großer Turm wurde in der Mitte der Brücke errichtet und Wasserturm genannt. Wegen der guten strategischen Lage konnten die Freys durch die Erhebung von Wegzöllen ihren Reichtum mehren, sodass es schließlich eines der reichsten und mächtigsten Häuser am Trident wurde. Allerdings wurden sie von anderen Häusern als Emporkömmlinge angesehen und verachtet. Die Freys hegen eine erbitterte Rivalität gegen ihre Nachbarn in nördlicher Richtung, den Pfahlbaumenschen aus der Eng. Während der Eroberungskriege schlossen sich die Freys zusammen mit vielen anderen Flusslords Aegon dem Eroberer gegen König Harren den Schwarzen an. Nach der Vernichtung des Hauses Hoffartt ernannte Aegon Lord Edmyn Tully zum Obersten Lehnsherren am Trident und ließ die anderen Flusslords ihm die Treue schwören. Im Jahre unterstütze Lord Frey Prinz Aegon Targaryen, als dieser gegenüber seinem Onkel Maegor seinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron durchsetzen wollte. Das Vorhaben endete mit dem Tod Aegons und der Niederlage seiner Anhänger in der Schlacht unter dem Götterauge. Der junge Forst Frey war ein Bewerber um die Hand von Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen. Während des Drachentanzes schloss sich das Haus den Schwarzen an. Lord Forst starb im Kampf gegen das Heer der Grünen aus den Westlanden in der Schlacht am Seeufer. Die Banner der Freys wurden auf dem Turnier von Aschfurt gesichtet. Lord Ambros Butterquell hielt das Turnier von Weißstein ab, um seine Hochzeit mit einer Dame aus dem Hause Frey zu feiern. Der damalige Lord Frey besuchte das Turnier zusammen mit seinen Töchtern, seinem vierjährigen Sohn, seinem Bruder Ser Franklyn und seinem Neffen. Allerdings fand unter dem Vorwand des Turniers die Verschwörung zur Zweiten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion statt. Während des Turniers von Harrenhal griff der Knappe eines Ritters des Hauses Howland Reet an. Der Ritter wurde später vom Ritter vom Lachenden Baum besiegt, welcher ihm auftrug, seinem Knappen Ehre zu lehren. Während der langen Herrschaft von Lord Walder Frey hat die Anzahl der Familienmitglieder extrem zugenommen, da er viele Nachkommen gezeugt hat. Nach eigenen Angaben hat er während seiner Herrschaft drei Könige auf den Zwillingen empfangen. Trotz seines Einflusses wurde auf das Haus weiterhin herabgesehen. Als Lord Tytos Lennister dem Vorschlag von Lord Walder zustimmte, seine Tochter Genna mit Walders zweitem Sohn Emmon Frey zu verloben, sprach sich der zehnjährige Tywin Lennister dagegen aus. Später lehnte Hoster Tully eine Frau aus dem Hause Frey als Gemahlin für seinen Sohn Edmure ab und Jon Arryn lehnte es ab, Walders Enkel als Mündel auf Hohenehr aufzunehmen. Während Roberts Rebellion antwortete Lord Walder zuerst nicht auf den Ruf seines Lehnsherren und erschien erst am Trident, als die Schlacht am Trident bereits geschlagen war. Beim Turnier von Lennishort im Jahre verloren sowohl Ryman Frey als auch Hosteen Frey im Tjost gegen den späteren Sieger Lord Jorah Mormont. Beim Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag im Jahre war Lord Walder mit einigen Söhnen und Bastarden angereist. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Beim Turnier der Hand in Königsmund reiten sechs Freys: Ser Jared, Ser Hosteen, Ser Danwell, Ser Emmon, Ser Theo und Ser Perwyn sowie der Bastard Martyn Strom. Als Catelyn Tully im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg die Vasallen ihres Vaters Hoster Tully aufruft, in seinem Namen Tyrion Lennister festzunehmen, sind auch drei Soldaten von Haus Frey anwesend. Die beiden einfachen Soldaten stehen schon auf, um Catelyn zu helfen, aber ihr Hauptmann nicht und so bleiben die drei neutral. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Haus Frey ist neben Haus Mallister das einzige Haus der Flusslande, das zu Beginn des Kriegs der Fünf Könige nicht von den Lennisters bezwungen wird. Catelyn Tully schließt mit Walder Frey ein Abkommen, dass Robb Stark eine seiner Töchter heiratet und die Freys schließen sich Robb an. 4000 Soldaten der Freys kämpfen auf der Stark-Seite in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm. Vier Frey-Söhne (Ser Jared Frey, Ser Hosteen Frey, Ser Danwell Frey und Ronel Strom) werden von den Lennisters gefangen genommen , auf Harrenhal festgehalten, später aber für ein paar Kisten Gold freigelassen. In der Schlacht im Wisperwald werden die für die Lennisters kämpfenden Cleos Frey und Tion Frey gefangen genommen. Olyvar Frey dient Robb als Knappe, Ser Perwyn und vier weitere Freys gehören zu seiner Leibgarde. Ser Stevron Frey ist beim Kriegsrat auf Schnellwasser anwesend. Hier wird Robb Stark zum König des Nordens gekrönt. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche Catelyn Tully nimmt zwei Enkel von Walder Frey als Mündel nach Winterfell. Beide heißen Walder, der Große Walder und der Kleine Walder. Der Kleine Walder stirbt auf Winterfell. König Robb Stark schickt seinen Gefangenen Ser Cleos Frey mit Friedensbedingungen nach Königsmund zu Königin Cersei Lennister. Tyrion Lennister schickt diesen mit den Gegenbedingungen der Lennisters, den Gebeinen Eddard Starks und zusätzlichen 100 Rotröcken nach Schnellwasser zurück. Ser Perwyn begleitet Lady Catelyn zu Renly Baratheon. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Ser Stevron Frey stirbt in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt, womit sein Sohn Ser Ryman Frey Erbe wird. Der Schwarze Walder begleitet Robb auf seinem Feldzug in die Westlande. Viele Freys sind im Gefolge Lord Roose Boltons auf Harrenhal und sind empört über die Nachricht aus Schnellwasser, dass Robb die Verlobung mit einer der Frey-Töchter aufgelöst und Jeyne Westerling geheiratet hat. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Catelyn Tully befreit Jaime Lennister aus dem Verlies von Schnellwasser und schickt ihn zusammen mit Ser Cleos nach Königsmund, um ihn gegen Sansa und Arya Stark einzutauschen. Brienne von Tarth eskortiert die beiden. Als Robb Stark auf dem Feldzug in die Westlande überraschend Jeyne Westerling heiratet, kommt es zum Bruch mit den Freys, die aus Schnellwasser abziehen. Nach Robbs Bruch des Abkommens überbringen Lothar Frey und Walder Strom die Bedingungen für eine Erneuerung des Bündnisses. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Robb trifft mit seinem Heer auf den Zwillingen ein und entschuldigt sich in aller Höflichkeit bei Lord Walder und seinen Töchtern und Enkelinnen. Gemäß dem Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft essen Robb und seine Männer Brot und Salz. Während der so genannten Roten Hochzeit von Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey werden Robb, Catelyn und viele Nordmänner verraten und umgebracht. Grauwinds Kopf wird auf den geköpften Körper Robbs genäht und eine Krone aufs Haupt genagelt. Catelyns Leiche wird in den Trident geworfen. Die Freys gelten seitdem in ganz Westeros als Abschaum, selbst ihre nominellen Verbündeten sehen verächtlich auf die Freys hinunter. Lord Walder Freys Bedingungen für ein Bündnis mit der Krone sind: Schnellwasser soll an Ser Emmon Frey verliehen werden, sobald Ser Brynden Tully besiegt worden ist, Lancel Lennister und Dawen Lennister müssen Frey-Töchter heiraten, Wonne Hügel soll einen der Frey-Bastarde ehelichen, sobald sie alt genug ist und Roose Bolton wird Wächter des Nordens und nimmt (eine falsche) Arya Stark mit nach Grauenstein. König Tommen Baratheon ächtet Ser Edmure und Ser Brynden. Neuer Lord soll Ser Emmon Frey zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin Lady Genna Lennister werden. Geächtete nehmen Petyr Pickel gefangen und verlangen Lösegeld. Merrett Frey soll ihnen dies bringen. Am Treffpunkt angekommen sieht er, dass Petyr bereits gehenkt wurde. Selbiges machen die Geächteten mit ihm. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Lancel Lennister heiratet Amerei Frey auf ihrem neuen Lehen Darry, doch die Ehe wird nicht vollzogen und bald schon aufgelöst, was die Freys als Beleidigung aufnehmen. Die Freys und die Lennisters belagern Schnellwasser. Ser Ryman Frey hat das Kommando. Ser Jaime Lennister enthebt Ser Ryman des Kommandos und schickt ihn nach Hause. Ryman wird nur von einer kleinen Eskorte auf dem Weg zurück zu den Zwillingen begleitet und südlich von Schönmarkt überfallen ihn Geächtete und hängen die ganze Eskorte auf. Zwar wird Edwyn dadurch Erbe der Zwillinge, doch vermutet er, dass sein Bruder, der Schwarze Walder, den Geächteten Hinweise gegeben hat. In Wirklichkeit hat aber Tom aus Siebenbächen lange als Sänger getarnt in Rymans Lager spioniert. Nach der Beendigung der Belagerung geht Schnellwasser an Lord Emmon Frey, der das neue Haus Frey von Schnellwasser gründet. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Von Lord Godric Borrell erfährt Davos Seewert, dass erst kürzlich die Löwenstern nach Weißwasserhafen gefahren sei. An Bord waren eine Menge Freys, die Lord Wyman Manderly als Zeichen der Ehrerbietung die Knochen seines toten Sohnes Wendel Manderly überbracht haben. Anscheinend will sich Lord Wyman mit ihnen arrangieren, obwohl er zunächst Rache für seinen Sohn geschworen hatte. Das neue Bündnis soll mit einer Heirat von Rhaegar Frey mit einer Manderly besiegelt werden. Auch bei der Hochzeit Ramsay Boltons mit Jeyne Pool, die als Arya Stark ausgegeben wird, sind viele Freys Ehrengast. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Lord Wyman Manderly reist nach Winterfell, um der Heirat von Ramsay Bolton mit "Arya Stark" beizuwohnen. Auf dem Weg dorthin verschwinden Ser Jared Frey, Rhaegar Frey und Symond Frey spurlos und Ser Aenys Frey beschuldigt Lord Wyman, sie getötet zu haben. Der Streit zwischen den Freys und Manderlys eskaliert, als sich Lord Wyman über den Tod vom Kleinen Walder Frey lustig macht. Dabei wird er schwer am Hals verletzt, als es zu einem blutigen Tumult mit mehreren Toten kommt. Erbost über diesen Ungehorsam befiehlt Lord Roose sowohl den Freys als auch den Manderlys, sich sofort für einen Ausfall im Hof bereit zu machen, um der drei Tagesmärsche entfernten Armee Stannis Baratheons entgegenzutreten. Haus Frey am Ende des 3. Jhs. *Walder Frey, Lord vom Kreuzweg **Perra Rois, Walders erste Frau; drei Söhne, eine Tochter **Cyrenna Swann, Walders zweite Frau; zwei Söhne **Amarei Rallenhall, Walders dritte Frau; sechs Söhne, eine Tochter **Alyssa Schwarzhain, Walders vierte Frau; drei Söhne, zwei Töchter **Sarya Whent, Walders fünfte Frau; kinderlos **Bethany Rosby, Walders sechse Frau; vier Söhne, eine Tochter **Annara Farring, Walders siebte Frau; vier Söhne, zwei Töchter **Sonnenschein Erenfurt, Walders aktuelle Frau; bisher kinderlos Erbfolge Die Erbfolge der Freys in der Übersicht bis zum 12. Erben (noch Lebende sind fett geschrieben): *'Lord Walder Frey' *Ser Stevron Frey, Lord Walders ältester Sohn, gestorben in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt *Ser Ryman Frey, Stevrons ältester Sohn, getötet von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner *'Edwyn Frey', Rymans ältester Sohn, aktueller Erbe *'Walda Frey', Edwyns Tochter *Der Schwarze Walder, Rymans zweitältester Sohn *Petyr Frey, genannt Petyr Pickel, getötet von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner *'Perra Frey', Petyrs Tochter *Aegon Frey, Stevrons zweitältester Sohn, getötet auf der Roten Hochzeit *'Walton Frey', Stevrons drittältester Sohn *'Steffon Frey', Waltons ältester Sohn *'Bryan Frey', Waltons zweitältester Sohn *Die Schöne Walda, Waltons Tochter *usw. 'Nachfahren von Walder Frey mit Perra Rois' 'Nachfahren von Stevron Frey' *Ser {Stevron Frey}, Lord Walders ältester Sohn. Stirbt an seinen Wunden in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt. *{Corenna Swann}, Stevrons erste Frau. **Ser {Ryman Frey}, Ser Stevrons ältester Sohn. Erschlagen in den Flusslanden von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner. ***Edwyn Frey, Rymans ältester Sohn und jetzt Erbe der Zwillinge, vermählt mit Janys Jäger. ****Walda Frey, Edwyns Tochter, ein junges Mädchen. ***Walder Frey, Rymans zweiter Sohn, genannt Schwarzer Walder. ***{Petyr Frey}, Rymans dritter Sohn, genannt Petyr Pickel, vermählt mit Mylenda Caron. ****Perra Frey, Petyrs Tochter, ein junges Mädchen. *{Jeyne Lydden}, Stevrons zweite Frau. **{Aegon Frey}, Stevrons zweiter Sohn, ein Schwachsinniger, genannt Glöckchen. Bei der Roten Hochzeit von Catelyn Tully erschlagen. **{Maegelle Frey}, Stevrons Tochter. Vermählt mit Ser Dafyn Vanke. Starb im Kindbett. ***Marianne Vanke, Maegelles Tochter, eine Jungfrau. ***Walder Vanke, Maegelles ältester Sohn, ein Knappe. ***Patrek Vanke, Maegelles zweiter Sohn, ein kleiner Junge. *{Marsella Waynwald}, Stevrons dritte Frau. **Walton Frey, Stevrons dritter Sohn, verwitmet von {Deana Hardyng}. ***Steffon Frey, Waltons ältester Sohn, genannt der Süße ***Walda Frey, Waltons Tochter, genannt Schöne Walda, eine schöne Jungfrau von 18 Jahren. ***Bryan Frey, Waltons zweiter Sohn, ein Knappe. 'Nachfahren von Emmon Frey' *Ser Emmon Frey, Lord von Schnellwasser. Lord Walders zweiter Sohn, vermählt mit Genna Lennister, der jüngeren Schwester von Lord Tywin Lennister. **Ser {Cleos Frey}, Emmons ältester Sohn, vermählt mit Jeyne Darry. In den Flusslanden erschlagen von den Tapferen Kameraden. ***Tywin Frey, Cleos ältester Sohn. Ein junger Knappe. ***Willem Frey, Cleos zweiter Sohn. Ein Page auf Aschmark. **Ser Lyonel Frey, Emmons zweiter Sohn, vermählt mit Melesa Rallenhall. **{Tion Frey}, Emmons dritter Sohn. Erschlagen auf Schnellwasser auf Befehl von Rickard Karstark. **Walder Frey, sein vierter Sohn, genannt "Roter Walder". Ein Knappe auf Casterlystein. 'Nachfahren von Aenys und Perriane Frey' *Ser {Aenys Frey}, Lord Walders dritter Sohn, vermählt mit {Tyana Wyld}. Starb beim Sturz in eine Fallgrube bei Winterfell. **Aegon Blutsohn, Aenys' ältester Sohn, ein Gesetzloser. **{Rhaegar Frey}, Aenys' zweiter Sohn, vermählt mit {Jeyne Biengraben}. Einer der drei Freys, die auf dem Weg nach Winterfell "verloren" gingen. ***Robert Frey, Rhaegars ältester Sohn, ein Junge. ***Walda Frey, Rhaegars Tochter, genannt "Weiße Walda". ***Jonos Frey, Rhaegars zweiter Sohn, ein Junge. *Perriane Frey, Lord Walders älteste Tochter, vermählt mit Ser Leslyn Heckenfeld. **Ser Harys Heckenfeld, Perrianes ältester Sohn. ***Walder Heckenfeld, Harys' Sohn, ein Baby. **Ser Donnel Heckenfeld, Perrianes zweiter Sohn. **Alyn Heckenfeld, Perrianes dritter Sohn. 'Nachfahren von Walder Frey mit Cyrenna Swann' *Ser {Jared Frey}, vierter Sohn von Lord Walder, vermählt mit {Alys Frey}. Einer der drei Freys, die auf dem Weg nach Winterfell "verloren" gingen. **Ser {Tytos Frey}, Jareds Sohn. Bei der Roten Hochzeit erschlagen. ***Zia Frey, Tytos' Tochter. ***Zachery Frey, Tytos' Sohn. Ausbildung in der Septe von Altsass. **Kyra Frey, Jareds Tochter, vermählt mit Ser {Gars Gotbrook}. ***Walder Gotbrook, Kyras Sohn. ***Jeyne Gotbrook, Kyras Tochter. *Septon Luceon, fünfter Sohn von Lord Walder. Ein Septon im Dienst der Großen Septe von Baelor. 'Nachfahren von Walder Frey mit Amarei Rallenhall' 'Nachfahren von Hosteen, Lythene und Symond Frey' *Ser Hosteen Frey, sechster Sohn von Lord Walder, vermählt mit Bellena Hawick. **Ser Arwald Frey, Hosteens einziger Sohn, vermählt mit Ryella Rois. ***Ryella Frey, Arwalds älteste Tochter, ein junges Mädchen. ***Androw Frey, Arwalds älterer Zwillingssohn, ein Junge. ***Alyn Frey, Arwalds jüngerer Zwillingssohn, ein Junge. ***Hostella Frey, Arwalds jüngste Tochter, ein kleines Mädchen. *Lythene Frey, die zweite Tochter von Lord Walder, vermählt mit Lord Lucias Vypren. **Elyana Vypren, Lythenes Tochter, vermählt mit Ser Jon Wyld. ***Rickard Wyld, Elyanas Sohn. **Ser Damon Vypren, Lythenes Sohn. *{Symond Frey}, siebter Sohn von Lord Walder, vermählt mit Betharios von Braavos. Einer der drei Freys, die auf dem Weg nach Winterfell "verloren" gingen. **Alesander Frey, Symonds ältester Sohn, ein Sänger. **Alyx Frey, Symonds Tochter. **Bradamar Frey, Symonds zweiter Sohn, als Mündel bei einem Kaufmann in Braavos. 'Nachfahren von Danwell und Merrett Frey' *Ser Danwell Frey, der achte Sohn von Lord Walder, vermählt mit Wynafrei Whent, kinderlos. *{Merrett Frey}, der neunte Sohn von Lord Walder, vermählt mit Mariya Darry. Erschlagen in den Flusslanden. **Amerei Frey, Merretts älteste Tochter, genannt Torhaus-Ami. Jung verwitwet mit Ser Patrick vom Blauen Arm. Später neu vermählt mit Ser Lancel Lennister, dem neuen Lord von Darry. **Walda Frey, Merretts zweite Tochter, genannt Fette Walda, vermählt mit Roose Bolton. **Marissa Frey, Merretts dritte Tochter, eine junge Maid. **{Walder Frey}, Merretts einziger Sohn, genannt Kleiner Walder, Knappe von Ramsay Bolton. Ermordet auf Winterfell. 'Nachfahren von Geremy und Raymund Frey' *Ser {Geremy Frey}, zehnter Sohn von Lord Walder, vermählt mit Carolei Waynwald. Ertrunken. **Sandor Frey, Geremys Sohn, Knappe von Ser Donnel Waynwald am Mondtor. **Cynthea Frey, Geremys Tochter, eine junge Maid. Mündel von Lady Anya Waynwald. *Ser Raymund Frey, der elfte Sohn von Lord Walder, vermählt mit Beoni Biengraben. **Robert Frey, Raymunds ältester Sohn. Ausbildung in der Citadel in Altsass. **Malwyn Frey, Raymunds zweiter Sohn. Ausbildung zum Alchemist in Lys. **Serra Frey, Raymunds Zwillingstochter, eine Jungfrau. **Sarra Frey, Raymunds Zwillingstochter, eine Jungfrau. **Cersei Frey, genannt "kleine Biene" **Jaime Frey, Raymunds Zwillingssohn, ein Neugeborener. **Tywin Frey, Raymunds Zwillingssohn, ein Neugeborener. 'Nachfahren von Walder Frey mit Alyssa Schwarzhain' *Lothar Frey, zwölfter Sohn von Lord Walder, genannt Lahmer Lothar, vermählt mit Leonella Leffert. **Tysane Frey, Lothars älteste Tochter, ein Mädchen. **Walda Frey , Lothars zweite Tochter, ein kleines Mädchen. **Emberlei Frey, Lothars dritte Tochter, ein kleines Mädchen. **Leana Frey, Lothars vierte Tochter, ein Neugeborenes. *Ser Jammos Frey, der 13. Sohn von Lord Walder, vermählt mit Sallei Paege. **Walder Frey, Jammos' ältester Sohn, genannt Großer Walder, Knappe von Ramsay Bolton. **Dickon Frey, einer von Jammos' Zwillingssöhnen. **Mathis Frey, einer von Jammos' Zwillingssöhnen. *Ser Walen Frey, der 14. Sohn von Lord Walder, vermählt mit Sylwa Paege. **Hoster Frey, Walens Sohn. Knappe von Ser Damon Paege. **Merianne Frey, Walens Tochter, genannt Merry. *Morya Frey, die dritte Tochter Lord Walders, vermählt mit Ser Flement Brax. **Robert Brax, Moryas ältester Sohn. Page auf Casterlystein. **Walder Brax, Moryas zweiter Sohn. **Jon Brax, Moryas dritter Sohn, ein Baby. *Tyta Frey, vierte Tochter Lord Walders, genannt Tyta die Jungfer. Eine Jungfer nahe der Dreißig. 'Nachfahren von Walder Frey mit Bethany Rosby' *Ser Perwyn Frey, der 15. Sohn Lord Walders. *Ser {Benfrey Frey}, der 16. Sohn Lord Walders, vermählt mit Jyanna Frey. Starb an einer Wunde, die er sich auf der Roten Hochzeit zugezogen hat. **Della Frey, Benfreys Tochter, genannt Taube Della. **Osmund Frey, Benfreys Sohn, ein Neugeborenes. *Maester Willamen, der 17. Sohn Lord Walders. Ein Maester im Dienste von Langbogenhall. *Olyvar Frey, der 18. Sohn Lord Walders. *Roslin Frey, die fünfte Tochter Lord Walders, vermählt mit Edmure Tully. Schwanger. 'Nachfahren von Walder Frey mit Annara Farring' *Arwyn Frey, die sechste Tochter Lord Walders. *Wendel Frey, der 19. Sohn Lord Walders. Ein Page auf Seegart. *Colmar Frey, der 20. Sohn Lord Walders. Dem Glaube an die Sieben versprochen. *Waltyr Frey, der 21. Sohn Lord Walders, genannt Tyr. *Elmar Frey, der 22. Sohn Lord Walders. Ein Page bei Roose Bolton; vormals verlobt mit Arya Stark *Shirei Frey, die siebte Tochter Lord Walders. 'Lord Walders Bastardkinder' *Walder Strom, genannt Bastard Walder **Walda Strom, Walder Stroms Tochter **Ser Aemon Strom, Walder Stroms Sohn ***Walda Strom *Maester Melwys, dient in Rosby *Jeyne Strom *Martyn Strom *Ryger Strom *Ronel Strom *Mellara Strom *und andere 'Walder Frey hat: '(eheliche) *22 Söhne *7 Töchter *47 Enkel *24 Urenkel *2 Ururenkel Historische Mitglieder *Lord Frey, Oberhaupt während der Herrschaft von König Maegor I. Targaryen. *Lord Forst Frey, Oberhaupt während des Drachentanzes. *Lord Frey, Oberhaupt während der Herrschaft von König Aerys I. Targaryen. *Ser Franklyn Frey, nahm am Turnier von Weißstein teil *Ser Addam Frey, nahm am Turnier von Weißstein teil Vasallen *Haus Erenfurt *Haus Heckenfeld *Haus Karlten *Haus Neinland Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Frey, Kategorie:Haus Frey Frey